Luminiscente
by Hetyes
Summary: Una inquietud lóbrega y natural, logra obtener un pequeño resplandor encerrado en un bastión de circunstancias. La esencia de la Verdad.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

«Aristóteles ha realizado un análisis del tiempo muy meticuloso, pero ha dejado sin responder la pregunta fundamental. En su Física sostiene que el tiempo se mide por el movimiento desde una perspectiva de un antes y un después. Pero lo que dejó sin responder es cuál es esa perspectiva, ¿la del alma humana o la de la naturaleza misma». —Ilya Prigogine ||

* * *

 **Luminiscente**

La idea tironeaba de ella, danzando un mar de nubes que bifurcaba entre los escombros de un cielo hecho pedazos y la escalera que aun así, intentaba atravesarlo.

—Me pregunto si así será —murmuró Petra para sí misma mientras organizaba unos documentos con información destinada a las bitácoras del Capitán.

No se le borraba esa imagen de aquel soldado degollado y escondido en el interior de un árbol que, el día anterior habían hallado después de apareciera aquel titán al que Hange había querido atrapar y que sin embargo resultó muerto a manos de Levi.

Había sido una soldado, una mujer para ser exactos. De la Expedición número 34, la cual llevaba un año desaparecida y que daban por muerta. Sus conjeturas eran ciertas; no había ningún sobreviviente. La libreta que habían encontrado en el bosque contenía muchos reportes y también hechos de su vida mencionando a sus padres inclusive. Hange lo había devorado rápidamente y gracias al mismo habían recolectado algo de información que, aunque no era clara, había servido para enviar una propuesta sobre el estudio de los titanes. Pero a parte de eso, de los escritos sobre sus últimos días; tratando de sobrevivir sin algún compañero y ni siquiera un caballo para transportarse, junto a los sentimientos que le envolvían en ese momento, no se le hacían difícil imaginarlos y sentirlos como suyos. Vivían en la angustiante expectativa de lo que ese mundo les ofrecía; luchar para sobrevivir, o morir peleando.

Los claros deseos de supervivencia mientras la muerte le pisaba los talones, eran algo inevitable. Estaban llenos de desesperación y locura. Ruegos que regurgitaban al tiempo en que les arrancaban las entrañas.

La chica originaria de Trost había pasado mucho tiempo redactando sobre el asunto debido a que el Capitán Levi le había ordenado como tarea realizar un reporte minucioso que hablara sobre el hecho del día anterior; a causa de su capacidad para memorizar y su calidad de descripción organizadamente detallada para adjuntarlo a las bitácoras de forma que nada quedase ajeno, ahora que el Comandante Erwin debía aprobar la propuesta y por ello necesitaban que todo estuviera estructurado con las situaciones que le precedían a dicha petición.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —era la voz monótona del Capitán Levi junto a ella. Sin embargo ella _sabía_ lo que había bajo aquella voz glacial, siempre y cuando le importara comprender. Y lo hacía. Había algo en el Capitán que le producía curiosidad, una sensación que había adquirido desde la primera vez que lo vio.

No lo había oído llegar. Era muy sigiloso y estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que le fue imposible notar su presencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le habló.

—Sí, Capitán. —Dijo extendiéndole las páginas y carpetas mientras notaba que él mismo también había estado ocupado y que traía otras. Levi unió todo los documentos una vez que pasaron a sus manos.

—Bien. Voy a enviárselo a Erwin y partiremos a buscar algunos implementos y provisiones. Además, hay que hacer entrega de los efectos personales como la capa y la libreta a la familia Lagner.

 _Familia_ , y dirigió sus pensamientos inmediatamente a su padre y todo lo que habían discrepado por su tenacidad a la hora de enlistarse, cuando posteriormente a aquel anciano no le quedó de otra sino apoyar a su hija y rezar día con día por su regreso a casa, como siempre, en cada carta que se podía, le expresaba esto último.

Luego, recordó la disputa que había tenido el Capitán con Hange por poner en peligro a su e _scuadrón_.

Después de todo, ella misma consideraba más que compañeros y amigos aquellos hombres con quien discutía sobre planes estratégicos y peleaba codo a codo en cada expedición. Por las bromas que le gastaban sobre sus debilidades, o como los comentarios de valoración. Por la camaradería y el mismo sueño compartido de verse libres de aquellos gigantes devoradores de hombres que le arrebatan no sólo la vida a sus compañeros, civiles y familiares. Sino que aplastaban la poca felicidad y dejaban un gran vacío que ni aún con la consciencia de saberse expuestos a ello por el mundo en que vivían, eran inmunes a desconsuelo y al dolor. También iba más allá de lo averno y la inmundicia. Era una sensación en donde la justicia y la venganza se mezclaban. Ambas compactadas en matices y repartidas en membretes.

Llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, cómo no considerarlos familia cuando tenían más que recuerdos y vivencias. Algunos lo llamaban lazo, Petra lo consideraba tesoro; otros, no corrían con la suerte de tener siquiera la mitad de buenos recuerdos que hasta ahora ella aguardaba (y eso, que no soportaba los comentarios egocéntricos de Auruo mientras imitaba a Levi y siempre acaban discutiendo por ello), en cuanto a todos los amigos que había visto caer, sólo podía juntarlos en ese mar de estrellas y resguardarlos en su cofre seráfico. Lejos estaba de ser la persona más conformista de aquella época, misma razón por la cual, sabía distinguir lo valioso en un tiempo de estadías efímeras.

Miró al Capitán por unos segundos.

A pesar de que Levi era un tipo reservado y de apariencia fría, Petra había llegado conocerlo bien en carácter y humanismo, razón suficiente como para no sólo admirarlo y seguir cada orden sin rechistar, sino también considerarlo parte de su familia. Porque aunque que él no lo dijese con palabras lo demostraba a su manera; como cuando había tomado a Hange por el cuello por poner la vida de Auruo en juego.

Más allá de ese cinismo tan propio ligado a una actitud arisca, podía identificarlo por quien era, entre luces y sombras, bajo miles de capas de hielo fundido, había un corazón aferrado a una fe nacida en una sociedad caótica, una fe empecinada a perseverar y ansiosa de saborear el desenlace por el cual peleaba con tanta tenacidad. Probablemente cansando de ver morir a la gente a su alrededor, de subyacer en lo que significaba vivir. Lo sabía por que, ella misma sentía aquello. Lo sabía porque ella misma se había hartado del encierro, del miedo, y lo superfluo había quedado olvidado, metido en un rincón para cuando fuese posible _subsistir_ de forma natural. El recuerdo de la orina entre sus muslos llegó a su mente; la humillación de aquel momento y lo que significó en ese entonces. Fue por ello que trabajó tanto, para dejar de ser un trozo de carne que se iba en meado al la primera, exudando pánico y vergüenza.

No era la primera y sabía que mucho menos la última, pero reconocerlo en ese momento la hacía pensar nuevamente en lo mismo.

* * *

 _Ella_ , junto a Auruo y el Capitán habían ido a entregar la capa de Legión ya que el resto estaba suficientemente deteriorado y pegado al cuerpo descompuesto, por lo tanto hubiese sido muy arriesgado intentar recoger algo más. Los padres de la soldado Lagner habían recibido aquellas telas apretándolas contra síes. Muy pronto la madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y el señor Lagner la envolvió en un abrazo que más que un consuelo era una muestra de que era un dolor compartido.

La escena, no le provocó llanto alguno a pesar de que la condolía, pero sí la llevó a pensar en que si alguna vez caía en misión —consciente de las altas probabilidades según la _experiencia_ —, habían muchas posibilidades para que su padre tuviera algo suyo y al mismo tiempo ninguna.

La idea de ambas le apretaba el pecho.

Después de que los señores Lagner se calmaron, Levi tuvo unas breves palabras con ellos y les notificó que pronto les harían entrega del diario.

Cuando estaban por salir de la casa, lo último que vio Petra fueron las Alas de la Libertad estampadas en la capa de la Legión y se preguntó si no había otra forma de alcanzarla; libertad, ese concepto que parecía tan inalcanzable en un mundo al que se sobrevivía pisoteando restos de cadáveres. Que cuanto más cerca de algo; un punto: fuese todo o nada, más funesto se volvía el sendero que transitaban.

Estaban consiguiendo algunos implementos de abastecimiento y limpieza cuando vieron a Hange ir en dirección a casa de los Lagner.

Hange Zoë no sabía que se encontraban por el lugar, ni siquiera los había visto, venía de las oficinas del Comandante habiendo hecho entrega de la petición formalmente. Así que cuando tuvieron todo listo se dispusieron a esperarle. Tardó más que ellos. En el lapso de tiempo que estuvo adentro, un mensajero apareció ante ellos informándole a Levi que el Comandante Erwin Smith había aprobado la propuesta. Y cuando salió, su rostro manifestaba un dejo de tristeza.

A su manera se disculpó con Auruo y cuando volvían ya había anochecido. Petra escuchó a su Capitán hablarle sobre la aprobación.

Esa noche, después de cenar y planificar algunos detalles sobre espacios geográficos en el Muro María, _aquello_ seguía en su cabeza. Las horas transcurrieron y así cada cual se disponía a irse a descansar para dormir un momento y luego tomar una hora de guardia llegado su turno. Uno por uno. Los últimos fueron Hange, Levi y ella. No supo en qué momento y mucho menos cuestionó por qué se habían quedado sólo ella y Levi. Lo atribuyó a una casualidad. O a un hecho natural.

De pronto sintió la fatiga y el cansancio por la semana tan productiva y movilizada que habían tenido. Suspiró y se levantó.

Levi seguía en una silla detallando un mapa y ciertos papeles. Una taza de té permanecía a un lado; vacía. Ella misma lo había preparado.

—Que tenga buenas noches, Capitán. —Dijo a punto de retirarse. Más por cortesía que otra cosa; era sabido por todos en el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales que Levi no dormía por mucho y menos cuando estaban de guardia.

Las facciones de Levi se acentuaban en él dándole una apariencia algo fantasmal por el efecto de la luz proveniente de las velas.

—Espera, Petra —dijo, dejando el mapa a un lado y dándole una mirada directa.

Ella tuvo que volverse, y cuando lo hizo el Capitán la miraba a los ojos. Curiosidad destellando.

—¿Señor?

—¿A qué te referías cuando estabas ordenando el reporte? —inquirió, y ella cayó en cuenta de que él había tenido que estar parado por más tiempo del que imaginó en la habitación esa mañana mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Entonces se preguntó cuál era el motivo de que él quisiera saberlo. De hecho, para preguntarlo de forma directa siendo el Capitán Levi tan discreto y poco inquisitivo en cuanto a preguntas personales.

Él debió haber visto la pregunta en su mirada porque dijo:

—Has estado un poco centrada en tus pensamientos a lo largo del día. Pensé que tenía que ver con el reporte —Le dejó saber, con voz indiferente junto a su helada y estoica mirada clavada en ella. En otros tiempos esos gestos le habrían arrancado más de un escalofrío y habrían puesto al trote los latidos de su corazón.

Ella le miró a los ojos y no le vio sentido el no responder. Breves segundos después empezó diciendo:

—Es que al ver a esa soldado, pensé en todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor y a lo que nos enfrentamos y nos exponemos; esa especie de muerte segura. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme si llegaré a estar en un punto en el cual no logre salir con vida, y qué sería de mis restos. Qué sería de mi padre al llegarle la noticia. Si podrán hacerle entrega de algo mío o pueda ver mi cuerpo por última vez.

No le tembló la voz ni desvió la mirada. Le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo sin rodeos.

Fue entonces cuando captó un breve destello de luz pasar por los ojos del Capitán. Aquellos ojos diferentes a los demás y que muchos hablaban de ellos por su frialdad. Aquellos ojos que parecían guardar muchas experiencias y vivencias que se recogían una por una, bajos los mismos, en forma oscura, pinceladas sobre unas arrugas que se formaban debido al poco dormir y mucho hacer.

La palabra era _antaño_. Como si una sola persona tuviera el peso de miles de vidas a cuestas; como si él, en una sola _vida_ , hubiese vivido demasiado. Sabía que era así.

Petra lo vio digerir su respuesta y meditar el peso de ella. Levi, como sólo él y su singular agudeza podían ser, lograron entender la raíz de aquella concepción.

—Es imposible que no lo hagas, es humano. Pero no te preocupes por ello; no somos sólo carne y huesos. Nuestras _huellas_ permanecerán. —Dijo, sin más y volvió a su caparazón. Una contesta inexorable de un hombre que, inherente y no tan difícil de comprender a la hora de conocerle un poco, podía dar respuestas a preguntas que se pensaban inefables.

Ella pensó que al final diría «corazón», pero sabía que al Capitán Levi no le iban esas cosas. Le entendió. Y de alguna forma, fue suficiente como para sosegar aquellas dudas y melancólicos sentimientos que la habían estado abrumando. Después de todo era verdad; ella aún recordaba a los caídos.

* * *

Esa mañana, el sol se alzaba en el cielo con sus cálidos rayos bañando todo lo que tocaba, la brisa fresca ondeaba y recorría hasta el último rincón, remarcando con ironía su venturoso y emancipado transitar. El tintineo de las campanas resonaban como el eco de un himno animoso. Pensamientos flotando en cada mente. Sentimientos inundando cada corazón. Temores, anhelos y sueños serpenteando alrededor. Treinta segundos después se abrieron las puertas, y un puñado de soldados, tanto noveles como veteranos, partieron desde el Distrito Karanese hacia esas llanuras que fundirían como una callana, el momento y el día en que la Quincuagésima Séptima Expedición inició, y donde Petra y sus compañeros, emprendieron su vuelo a la eternidad.

* * *

«La muerte es el principio de la inmortalidad». — Maximiliem Robespierre ||

* * *

 **NOTA.**

No soy amante de los ojos de Levi a pesar de que son un rasgo que lo caracterizan y lo resaltan. Es decir no son bonitos (?). No me parecen. Pero lo que hay detrás de esa mirada y su historia, es tan fuerte y suyo que no hay otra manera en absoluto de hacerlo reflejar sino mediante ellos, así. Y «luminiscencia» me parece que es lo más simbólico y acertado si comparan su significado en paralelo a sus vivencias. De hecho, cuando Mikasa está en la celda en el capítulo 88 (si no me equivoco), recuerda mucho a los ojos de Levi.

»Y ahora que están donde están, me es imposible no caer en la nostalgia por todos aquellos personajes que han partido sin al menos haber conocido un atisbo de la verdad.


End file.
